User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~No Brakes
So because of all the stuff that happened this episode, this will be mostly a list of all the good and bad things about this episode, with a reasonable amount of information detailing why unless I can find a flip side to an idea. This was a great episode in my opinion and there was a lot to like, but I feel the few bad things about this episode kind of balance it out. The Action Good Idea Showcasing everyone's abilities. Bad Idea The power of the Sliding Power Scale of Power at its finest. Reasoning So obviously this episode mostly focused on the action. After spending some time seeing RWBY fight as a team in an earlier episode, we get to see how much they have grown as individuals and some new aspects of their abilities we didn't know they could do. Blake being able to combine the Dust Weiss gave her with her own Semblance to make elemental Shadow-clones was pretty cool (and makes we wonder why she hadn't done this sooner). Zwei and Oobleck make an awesome team, even if I have to wonder why or how Oobleck knew that would happen. Weiss spams her Glyphs all over the place and Ruby is there too. On the other hand, the amount of power each character has seems to differ or become unrealistic when looking at past episodes. The most obvious example is Yang, who is knocked out by Neo when she flings her in the air into the ceiling. Now if you look back to the food fight, Yang was smashed into orbit by Nora and laughed it off like it was nothing and in other fights has taken more damage. There is also the debate about Yang not activating her Semblance. This is a mixed bag, but all I'm going to say is that in the past we have seen Yang's eyes flash red just from being angry without being attacked at all (fighting the Ursa, freaking out when getting the relics, getting mad at Blake, ect). So with the way Neo was toying with her, Yang was clearly angry and yet we never get even a flash of red. Weiss during her fight with chainsaw guy completely dominates the fight the entire time until the very end when the guy just grabs her out of the air and smashes her down. I mean seriously, Weiss is just dominating this guy and dancing around all his moves with relative ease and then he just grabs her and the fight is over. Also those Mechs RWBY only beat earlier by acting at as a team were pretty easily defeated this time around. Blake, Oobleck, and Ruby are cool, nothing to criticize. The Plan Good Idea Finally seeing what Cinder and her gang have been up to. Bad Idea All the Fridge Logic that goes with it. Reasoning This was actually a really good idea. I mean I don't know what the advantage is to having a bunch of Grimm attack the city, but it worked and would have gone even better if RWBY wasn't specifically out in Mountain Glenn looking for Roman's hideout. Then logic kicks in. If this was part of Cinder's plan, isn't she going to be mad that Roman started it early? Ruby had a low signal in the cave so Cinder would literally have no idea what Roman is up too unless the train had some high powered communication device that we never see. Part of the plan was for the train to bust a hole into the city, then why was the train full of Mech suits that would most likely be destroyed in the impact? In fact everyone and everything on that train should be destroyed as you can't just make a train STOP DEAD IN ITS TRACKS. With the train opening up a path for the Grimm, what did the White Fang intend to do once they entered the city; hope the Grimm wouldn't go after them too? If all the bombs can activate by remote, couldn't they have just put the bombs in the tunnel instead of the odd train-car idea? Good Ideas *Awesome Oobleck/Zwei combo attack! *Neo being awesome. *By extension, most of RWBY was knocked down a peg with the exception of Blake who kicked Roman's...head I guess. *Seeing Roman toy with Ruby was funny. Bad Ideas *Not much to add here. As I said there was a lot more good than bad, but that is what happens with combat heavy episodes. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts